iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brynden Yarwyck
Ser Brynden Yarwyck, landed knight of House Yarwyck who has sworn to fight and die for the Lannisters. He has aspirations of serving as a battlefield commander for those he serves. History Born in 337 AC to Lord Normund Yarwyck and Lady Jayne Yarwyck (nee Myatt), Brynden's life was predetermined by his parents to be one of knighthood. House Yarwyck wished to cement their allegiance to the Lannisters by attempting to become a military leg of the house, much like the extinct House Clegane had in the past. Lord Normund, an experienced soldier himself, took Brynden under his wing at the age of five and began training him and teaching him valuable skills that would serve him well later in life. Upon reaching the age of eleven, Brynden graduated to squire and began taking on more intensive duties and training. By this age, Brynden had become as skilled with the sword as any boy his age could ever hope. However, when House Yarwyck received a second son named Tristan in 349, It started to become difficult for Lord Normund to balance all of his duties. As a result, a retired knight, Ser Gilbert of House Swyft, was hired to assist in Brynden's teachings as his father became increasingly busy with house affairs. Despite Ser Gilbert being stern and strict, he and Brynden hit it off as it became evident that the young man took his training very seriously. Two years after being tutored by Ser Gilbert, the exceedingly busy and sressed Lord Normund decided that Brynden would be better off training full time under Ser Gilbert. This was news to Brynden's ears, as Gilbert had almost become like a second father to the young man. Under his new fulltime master, Brynden would train hard with him for several more years until, one day when passing through Lannisport, Ser Gilbert stopped at a small chapel and knighted Brynden in front of the Seven. Vowing to protect the Westerlands, Brynden returned home after being released by Ser Gilbert. Taking charge of the house guards, Brynden worked tirelessly to protect the lands belonging to House Yarwyck. Many fugitives were put down thanks to Brynden looking out for his homeland, though this gave him a rather bad reputation amongst bandits in the Westerlands. After both of Brynden's parents passed away unexpectedly, Brynden declined taking charge of House Yarwyck as he was devoted to his duty as a knight. Instead, he helped tutor his younger brother Tristan for the role, also staying home to advise him until Tristan had fully settled into the role of Lord of House Yarwyck and married Bethany Swift, the granddaughter of Ser Gilbert. With Tristan vowing to pursue Normund's vision of transforming House Yarwyck into a fully fledged knightly house, he was not long in bedding Bethany and hoping for sons. With matters at home in his younger brother's capable hands, Brynden set out for Casterly Rock with the intention of speaking with Lucion Lannister or a member of his family. Unfortunately for Brynden, his reputation as bandit catcher caught up to him and he was ambushed by one dozen bandits on the road. Despite successfully killing three, he was simply vastly outnumbered and was taken down by the nine remainining bandits. Seriously injured, his belongings were stolen and he was left for dead. Fortunately, a group of merchants found him a short time later and helped him to Lannisport where he received medical attention. He had received several broken bones and a few lascerations, forcing him into several weeks of recovery and recuperation. After several weeks of physical therapy and workouts to restore his strength, Brynden was able to venture around Lannisport on his own with an excessively long cane that had been carved for the man. After sending word home and dipping into his family's coffers to get himself back on his feet, Brynden purchased a new suit of polished ivory tinted iron armor, complete with a longsword that Brynden quickly named Bloodband for a distinctive red band on the sword's hilt. Now in his final days of recovery, his ambition of serving the Lannisters had returned stronger than ever. Timeline 337 AC: Brynden is born to Lord Normund Yarwyck and Lady Jayne Yarwyck (nee Myatt). 342 AC: Brynden became a page for his father, Lord Normund, performing basic tasks for him while learning skills that he would one day use as a knight such as swordsmanship abilities and horse riding. 348 AC: Brynden graduated to squire. His responsibilities increased tenfold as his father's teachings began to become more indepth. 349 AC: Lord Normund and Lady Jayne gave birth to a second son named Tristan Yarwyck. 350 AC: A retired knight, Ser Gilbert of House Swyft, was hired to assist in Brynden's teachings as his father became increasingly busy with house affairs. 352 AC: Due to an unexpected rift formed between Brynden and his busy father, all of Brynden's squiring duties were transferred to Ser Gilbert Swyft. 356 AC: While visiting a small chapel in a district of Lannisport, Ser Gilbert officially knighted Brynden. 357 AC: Ser Brynden pledged his life to serving House Lannister. 358 AC: Relegated to defending the Westerlands, Ser Brynden returned home. 360 AC: Lady Jayne Yarwyck passed away from illness. Lord Normund began to grow frail without her at a rapid rate. 364 AC: Lord Normund passed away from natural causes. Ser Brynden remained at home to assist his younger brother in assuming lordship. 366 AC: Brynden left home once more with his younger brother comfortably assuming the title of Lord Tristan of House Yarwyck. He resumed his duty of protecting the realm. 367 AC: While venturing to Casterly Rock to express a desire in receiving a prominent military position in the Lannister forces, Brynden was ambushed by nearly a dozen roving bandits. Vastly outnumbered, Brynden was seriously injured after taking down three. Left to die, but later found by passing merchants and taken to Lannisport. 368 AC: Nearing full recovery in Lannisport, Brynden prepares to set his sights for the Lannisters once more. Family * Normund Yarwyck (Deceased, 297 AC - 364 AC) * Jayne Yarwyck, nee Myatt (Deceased, 305 AC - 360 AC) ** Brynden Yarwyck (Born 337 AC) ** Tristan Yarwyck (Born 349 AC) NPCs * Ser Gilbert Swyft: Brynden's former master who knighted him several years ago. They are friends are frequent travel companions. Category:Westerlander Category:House Yarwyck Category:Landed Knight